Eine fiebrige Angelegenheit
by NeahCross
Summary: Jaor also Ritsuka taucht eines nachts vor Soubis Tür auf und ... Read to find out. I suck at writing summarys. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Also erstmal Heey everyone *wink wink*

und mir gehören (leider) weder Loveless noch die Charaktere!

und für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon mal ... -.-'

„blabla"- reden

'blabla' - denken

Joar und M sind für die nächste Kapitel :p

Have Fun ;)

Soubi x Ritsuka

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eine fiebrige Angelegenheit

-Chapter One-

Es klingte. Soubi war erstaunt. Wer sollte um diese Uhrzeit (A/N: Kleine Anmerkung es ist 23:30) noch bei ihm klingeln? Kio vielleicht, aber nein, der war zum Geburtstag eingeladen und amüsierte sich höchstwahrscheinlich prächtig. Ritsuka? Nein, Ritsuka würde nicht zu ihm kommen. Soubi stand auf und ging zur Tür. Wieder klingelte es.

„Moment!", rief Soubi und eilte durch den Flur zur Tür. Das Erste was er feststellte, war, dass die Luft die Dichte des Regens angenommen. Das Zweite war ein bis auf die Knochen durchweichter zitternder Ritsuka.

„Ritsuka! Was machst du hier?", fragte Soubi, nicht das er sich nicht freute, aber es ungewöhnlich. Ritsuka hob den Blick und Soubi stockte der Atem. 'So schutzlos! Sieh mich nicht an!', dachte Soubi, aber es kam noch schlimmer. Ritsuka machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um den Größeren. Soubi stockte kurz der Atem.

„Was ist passiert?" Der Kleine war heiß. (A/N: Nich' das was ihr denkt :p) Er schien Fieber zu haben.

„Sie hat mich rausgeschmissen", erklärte Ritsuka mit zitternder Stimme.

Erst jetzt fielen Soubi die ganzen Prellungen und kleinen Wunden an Ritsuka auf.

„Was hat sie mit dir gemacht?" Soubis Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Aber der Kleinere schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und schlang die Arme noch enger um Soubi.

„Du solltest duschen. Dich aufwärmen. Ich werde mal schauen ob ich noch ein paar Sachen für dich hab'." Soubi schob den Jüngeren ins Bad und schloss die Tür. Er wartete bis er hörte wie die Tür zur Dusche zu ging und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, um nach Sachen für Ritsuka zu suchen.

Nach einer Weile fand er dann doch etwas das Ritsuka halbwegs passen könnte, ein lavendelfarbenes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Boxershorts mit einem lilafarbenem Schmetterling auf dem rechten Bein. 'Besser als gar nichts', dachte sich Soubi, auch wenn er gar nichts auch gern in Kauf genommen hätte. Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer sammelte er noch eben die Pflaster aus der Küche ein. Vor der Badezimmertür hielt er kurz inne. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er klopfte. „Ritsuka, kann ich rein kommen?" Kurz darauf wurde die Dusche abgestellt und die Tür geöffnet. Ritsuka ging zur Badewanne und fing an sich abzutrocknen. Soubi, seiner Sinne kaum noch Herr, legte die Sachen auf die Kommode und drehte sich um. Kurze Zeit später war von Ritsuka kein Ton mehr zu hören und Soubi drehte sich wieder um.

Der Kleine saß mit dem Handtusch über dem Kopf auf dem Badewannenrand und starte vor sich hin. Soubi nahm die Pflaster und ging zu Ritsuka. Dieser ließ alles still schweigend über sich ergehen.

Als er den Kleinen fertig versorgt hatte, betrachtet er ihn. Das T-Shirt war doch etwas groß und rutschte immer über eine Schulter, die Haare tropften und klebten ihm im Gesicht.

Soubi rubbelte dem Jüngeren die Haare trocken und hielt ihm eine Hand hin um ihn hoch zuziehen. Ritsuka hob den Kopf und sah Soubi an.

Seine Augen waren wässrig und glasig und hatten einen träumerischen Ausdruck als er seine Hand in Soubis legte. Ritsukas Hände glühten. Soubi sog ihn hoch, aber Ritsukas Beine gaben nach, sodass Soubi ihn auffangen musste. Kurzer Hand beschloss Soubi das es keinen anderen Weg gab, ihn ins Wohn- und Schlafzimmer zubringen, als ihn zutragen. Er beugte sich ein Stück runter, legte Ritsuka einen Arm um die Schultern und einen in die Kniekehlen und hob ihn hoch. Der Kleine ließ einen überraschten Ausruf hören und legte die Arme um Soubis Hals.

Soubi, der sich erst jetzt der Nähe des Jüngeren bewusst wurde, bereute sofort seinen Einfall. Irgendwas musste gewaltig schief gelaufen sein bei Ritsuka zu Hause oder es lag am Fieber, denn Ritsuka, der sonst eher abweisend zu ihm war, schien jetzt regelrecht seine Nähe zu suchen. Als hätte Ritsuka seine Gedanken gehört, (A/N: ja ja auch Ritsuka is ein Vampir) kuschelte sich der

Kleinere an Soubis Schulter und schloss die Augen. Soubi, zu überrascht um irgendwas zu tun, blieb erst mal minutenlang im Bad stehen.

Ritsukas Atem wurde ruhig und gleichmäßig und Soubi bewegte sich endlich Richtung Wohn- und Schlafzimmer. Er legte den Kleinen sanft aufs Bett. Als Ritsuka spürte das es kälter wurde, schließlich war Soubi nicht mehr an seiner Seite, öffnete er die Augen um zusehen was los war. Soubi sah den Kleinen direkt in die Augen und konnte einfach nicht anders als sich runter zu beugen und dem Kleineren einen ganz leichten Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

„Soubi ...", keuchte Ritsuka und schlang die Arme um Soubis Nacken um ihm wieder runter zu ziehen und in einen gierigen Kuss zu verwickeln. Notgedrungen brach Soubi den Kuss ab.

'Der Kleine weiß höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht er tut bei dem Fieber', dachte Soubi und sagte ganz sanft zu Ritsuka:

„Du solltest erst etwas schlafen, Ritsuka. Du hast hohes Fieber und heute schon mehr als genug durch gemacht."

Ritsuka sah ihn mit großen Augen an, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Soubis Wange, bevor er hinter sich auf Bett klopfte und flüsterte:

„Aber nur wenn du hier bleibst."

Soubi musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Natürlich bleib ich hier."

Dann kroch er zu Ritsuka ins Bett. Dieser kuschelte sich an den Größeren und Soubi schlang schlussendlich einen Arm um Ritsuka.

Soubi schloss die Augen und lauschte Ritsukas Atem ehe auch ihn der Schlaf und mit ihm viele schöne (A/N: Aber nicht jugendfreie) Träume übermannten.

\- End of Chapter One -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoffe mal das das lesen Spaß gemacht hat ^^

Ach und ein extrem kleines Zwischenkapitel kommt sofort. Versprochen!


	2. Chapter 1,2

Soo~ Das versprochene Zwischenkapitel ^_^

und das übliche halt mit den Charakteren ... die gehören (leider immer noch) nicht mir und Loveless gehört mir auch nich'

und für Rechtschreibfehler übernehme ich auch immer noch keine Haftung ^_^'

„lalilu"- reden

'lalilu' - denken

M immer noch für die nächsten Kapitel

Have Fun ^^

Soubi x Ritsuka

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter One Point Two ^^

Soubi's Schlaf war von erotischen - sprich nicht jugendfreien - Träumen von Ritsuka durch zogen. In seinen Träumen sah Ritsuka ihn immer wieder mit diesen träumerischen lustvollen Augen an. Aber das schlimmste waren seine Worte ...

Die Stimmlage ...

Dieses Keuchen, dieses Hauchen und Stöhnen.

All das trieb Soubi in den Wahnsinn.

Doch er konnte ja nicht ahnen wie er geweckt werden würde ...

\- End of Chapter One Point Two -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ich sagte ja schon nur ein extrem kleines Zwischenkapitel ...

gemein? ... Ich weiß ^_^

Nächstes Kapitel is schon in Arbeit.


	3. Chapter 2

Yo minna ^^

also erst mal das Übliche blabla

weder Loveless noch die Charaktere gehören mir ... leider

und für Rechtschreibfehler übernehme ich immer noch keine Haftung :p

„ich will" - reden

'mehr yaoi' - denken

Ich auch!

M lohnt sich hoffentlich auch für dieses Kapitel ^^

und seid mir nich' böse wenn die Scene nich' so gut is' ich schreib selten (eingentlich nie) auf deutsch Smut ^^' aber ich hab' mich in diesem Kapitel noch drum gedrückt xD

Soubi x Ritsuka

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eine fiebrige Angelegenheit

Doch er ahnte ja nicht wovon er geweckte werden würde ...

-Chapter Two-

Und genau davon wurde Soubi geweckt: ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen, eine Hand unter seinem T-Shirt und ein heißer Atem im Nacken.

Im ersten Moment war er zu perplex um irgendwas zu tun, doch im zweiten musste er schon wieder

das Biest in ihm im Zaum halten, dass den Kleinen schon längst angefallen hätte. Er war sich noch nicht mal sicher, ob der Kleine überhaupt wach war!

Ritsuka murmelte etwas, aber Soubi verstand es nicht. Der Jüngere wurde immer unruhiger und die

Hand, die sich unter sein Shirt geschummelt hatte, krallte sich beinahe schmerzhaft in seine Brust. Ritsuka verzog das Gesicht zu einer verzweifelten Maske und flüsterte laut genug damit Soubi es verstehen konnte:

„Seimei."

Das war es also ... Der Kleine träumte von seinem geliebten Bruder, der einzig und allein zu ihm liebevoll gewesen war.

Soubis Erinnerungen an Seimei waren alles andere als schön und Soubi wunderte sich immer wieder wieso Seimei ausgerechnet _Beloved _hieß ... Zu Ritsuka würde das eher passen, auch wenn der Kleine das nicht wahr haben wollte.

Aber zurück zur Gegenwart!

Der Kleine kuschelte sich noch stärker an Soubi und bewegte das Knie zwischen Soubis Beinen. Ritsukas Hand wanderte von Soubis Brust weiter südwärts Richtung Hosenbund. Seine zierlichen Finger schafften es sogar im Schlaf darunter zu schlüpfen. Er schob sein Gesicht tiefer in die Wölbung zwischen Soubis Hals und Schulter.

'Gott, Ritsuka, mach weiter … Ähm hör auf, mein ich', dachte Soubi. Dies war eine Situation auf die ihm weder Ritsu noch Seimei hätten vorbereiten können.

Und er wusste partout nicht was zu tun! Klar er hatte sich inzwischen an den Kleinen gewöhnt und ihn kennen, zumindest halbwegs, und lieben gelernt, aber Ritsuka war so ... so ja ihm fehlte das Wort. Ritsuka war einfach unberechenbar. Doch ...

Verdammt der Kleine konnte mehr als verführerisch sein wenn er wollte. Und das hatte Ritsuka anscheinend auch bemerkt und benutzte dies nun immer effektiver in ihren kleinen Übungskämpfen mit den Zeros. Und Ritsuka war ein starkes Sacrifice und ein kluger Stratege.

Aber halt genug abgeschweift. Soubi zog Ritsukas Hand aus seiner Hose bevor er noch irgendwas dummes anstellte.

„ ...obi ... Sag das er mich liebt ... aber ich weiß das das gelogen ist ... das sagst er nur wegen

Seimei ...", murmelte Ritsuka im Schlaf.

Soubi seufzte und zeichnete mit seinen Finger die Konturen von Ritsukas Ohren nach.

„Ich liebe dich, Ritsuka. Und das nicht nur wegen Seimei." Er drehte sich so das er den Jüngeren ansehen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er dicht an Ritsukas Gesicht bevor er ihm doch einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Ritsukas Augenlider flattern bevor sie sich langsam öffneten und Soubi verschlafen ansahen.

„Dann beweise es", nuschelte der Kleine an Soubis Hals. Seine Hand versuchte sich wieder unter Soubis Shirt zu schmuggeln.

„Ritsuka." Soubis Ton war warnend und flehend zu gleich. 'Gott was dieser Junge mit mir anstellt.'

Aber Ritsuka ließ sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen. Er küsste Soubis Kehle, ließ seine Zähne über den Adamsapfel gleiten und genoss den Schauer der Soubi erzittern ließ und definitiv von ihm verursacht worden ist.

Kurzerhand kletterte der Jüngere in Soubis Schoß.'Oh oh oh', dachte sich Soubi, 'Das geht in die ganze falsche Richtung.'

„Ritsuka! Schluss jetzt. Keine Spiele. Du musst verletzt und fiebrig und nicht zurechnungsfähig." Soubis Stimme nahm einen strengeren Ton als beabsichtigt und er war sich sicher das auch der Griff an Ritsukas Schultern stärker war als er wollte. Ritsukas Gesicht verzog in eine verletzte und gleichzeitig verwirrte Maske.

„Ich bin zurechnungsfähig und ich war schon schlimmer verletzt als das und das Fieber ist gar nicht so schlimm. Und warum soll ich aufhören? Du sagst doch immer das Liebe oder Lust oder was auch immer die stärksten Gefühle sind und im Kampf besser zu gebrauchen sind alles andere. Ich übe doch nur. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht! Du sagst doch immer das du mich liebst und so was! Und das das nicht nur wegen Seimei ist. Aber wie soll ich dir denn glauben wenn jedes mal wenn ich versuche dir näher zukommen, du wieder die Reißleine zeihst, huh?!" Ritsuka redete sich in rage und zeigte zum ersten Mal seine wahren Gefühle. Soubi hatte ja nicht geahnt das Ritsuka so fühlte und woher auch? Der Kleine belügte sich doch ständig selbst und alle anderen was seine Gefühle anging. Bei allem außer bei seinem Bruder und erst jetzt wurde Soubi richtig bewusst das er es endlich auf eine Stufe mit Seimei gebracht hatte.

Sein Griff an Ritsukas Schultern lockerte sich ein wenig bevor er den Kleinen in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Ritsuka. Ich – Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung das du so fühlst. Und woher auch. Du kannst und solltest zumindest mit mir offen und ehrlich sein", nuschelte Soubi irgendwo an Ritsukas Hals. „Wie wärs wenn wir dieses Gespräch auf morgen verschieben und du – nein wir erstmal eine Mütze Schlaf bekommen, okay?" Er ließ seine Stimme warm und beruhigend werden.

Ritsuka entspannte sich in seinen Armen und seufzte leise. „Okay."

Der Kleine kuschelte sich noch dichter an Soubi und ließ sich vom Schlaf übermannen.

'Oh Mann … Was habe ich mir da jetzt wieder eingebrockt', dachte sich Soubi bevor auch er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit einschlief.

Aber er war sich sicher das es einen großen Schritt in die richtige Richtung ging mit Ritsuka, aber gleichzeitig war er sich sicher das es gewaltig schief gehen kann und das es viele Probleme geben könnte. Schließlich konnte er nicht einfach mit Ritsuka schlafen, weil er dann seine Ohren verlieren würde und er noch viel zu jung dafür ist auch wenn er so gerne tun würde.

Ganz zu schweigen von diesem riesen Problem das immer noch zwischen ihnen stand:

Seimei.

End of Chapter Two -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha~ endlich fertig und dabei ist das so kurz ^^'

Na ja ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und wartet auf das nächste Kapitel.

Das wird schneller kommen weil ich jetzt Ferien hab' und ein bissel vorarbeiten möchte in meinen beiden laufenden Projekten (Eine fiebrige Angelegenheit und A 'Kanashii' person) und vielleicht ein neues starten möchte oder noch einen oder zwei One-Shots schreiben …

aber ich fang' schon wieder an zu brabbeln ^^''

Also bis zum nächsten Mal ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Heey endlich ein kleiner Fortschritt ^^ Kapitel 3

Na ja ich versuch' mal mit einem Plot zukommen aber ich hab' ganz ehrlich absolut keine Ahnung wo ich in dieser Story hin will ^^'

But anyway enjoy ^_^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eine fiebrige Angelegenheit

-Chapter Three-

Soubi graute sich vor dem Morgen mehr als alles andere. Er wollte nicht mit Ritsuka über Seimei und all das sprechen. Das würde alles kaputt machen, mehr als es sowieso schon ist. Aber er hatte es dem Kleinem versprochen und er würde seine Versprechen halten. Er war sich sicher das Ritsuka all das was zwischen ihm und Seimei vorgefallen war nicht glauben würde, wie denn auch Seimei bei Ritsuka immer der liebe nette Bruder war?

Aber die andere Sache machte Soubi noch mehr zu schaffen. Es fiel ihm in letzter Zeit immer schwerer eine vernünftige Distanz zu dem Kleinen zu wahren und mit der kleinen Aktion vorhin hat Ritsuka nicht gerade dazu bei getragen Soubi mehr Grund zugeben diese Distanz zu halten, als eher diese endgültig aufzugeben. Aber auch war ein Problem und zwar ein großes. Wenn Soubi mehr mit dem Kleinen machen sollte würde das auffallen und zwar werden den Ohren. Diese verdammten Ohren! Oh wie gerne würde er diesen süßen kleinen Jungen einfach vernaschen. Aber so sehr er es auch wollte er dürfte es jetzt noch nicht tun. Der Kleine war noch viel zu jung. Also was war die beste Lösung? Egal wie sehr Soubi auch überlegte er kam zu keiner vernünftigen Antwort. Aber bei einem war er sich sicher Ritsuka würde ein _'nichts tun' _nicht akzeptieren. Also musste eine Lösung her. Aber welche?

Ritsuka schlief lange. Er wachte erst zum späten Nachmittag auf. Leicht verwirrt sah er sich um. Wie war zu Soubi gekommen? Was war passiert? Und was zur Hölle hatte er an?

„Soubi?", fragte er leise in den Raum. Als er keine Antwort bekam stand er auf um nach dem Mann zu suchen. In der Küche wurde er schließlich auch schnell fündig. „Soubi, warum bin ich hier?"

Soubi drehte sich schnell um, erschrocken das er den Kleinen nicht hatte kommen hören.

„Erinnerst du nicht mehr? Du bist gestern Nacht hier aufgetaucht weil deine Mutter dich misshandelt und raus geschmissen hat", erklärte Soubi dem sichtlich verwirrten Ritsuka. „Du hattest hohes Fieber als du hier ankamst." Soubi ging langsam auf sein Sacrifice zu. Ritsuka machte keine Anstalten zurück zu weichen als Soubi ihm mit der Hand an die Stirn fasste um grob seine Temperatur zu fühlen. „Hm scheint nicht mehr ganz so hoch zu sein, aber ein wenig Fieber scheinst du noch zu haben." Soubi wich wieder zurück um nach dem Fieberthermometer zu suchen.

„Das kann nicht sein. So weit würde sie nie gehen." Ritsuka wurde wütend. Wie konnte Soubi so etwas behaupten? Aber dann wieder wie sollte er sonst hier hin gekommen sein. Egal wie sehr sich Ritsuka dagegen sträuben möchte Soubis Erklärung war einfach stimmig.

Soubi sah zu dem Kleinen. Er wirkte verwirrt und irritiert. Soubi seufzte.

„Warum legst du dich nicht noch ein bisschen hin? Ich bringe dir etwas zu essen und dann erzähle ich dir alles von gestern Abend", schlug Soubi vor. Der Kleine nickte nur, ging aber ins Wohnzimmer und nicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer. '_Schade. Egal. Aber erzähle ich ihm wirklich alles von gestern Nacht?_', überlegte Soubi während er ein kleines Frühstück für Ritsuka machte.

Inzwischen hatte Ritsuka sich auf dem Sofa in einer Decke eingekuschelt und überlegte was gestern Abend alles passiert war. '_Ich hatte Streit mit Mama und dann? Was war dann passiert?_' Aber egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte konnte er sich nicht erinnern.

Als Soubi die Stube betrat fand er Rtsuka Löcher in die Luft starren. Er ging rüber zum Sofa und stellte das Tablette mit dem Frühstück auf dem Kaffeetisch ab. Das Geräusch schien Ritsukas Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber nicht genug um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

Soubi setzte sich neben den Kleinen, legte ihm einem Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn zu sich rüber.

„Was?", fragte Ritsuka sichtlich verwirrt oder überrascht, Soubi war sich nicht sicher.

„Nichts besonderes. Nur Frühstück", antwortete Soubi. Er ließ den Kleinen dabei aber nicht los. Der Junge verspannte sich in Soubis Armen. „Alles ist gut. Hast du dich an etwas von gestern Nacht erinnert?"

„Nein es will mir einfach nicht einfallen." Ritsuka klang verzweifelt. Man merkte dem Kleinen an das er sich so gern erinnern würde. „Ich habe das Gefühl ich hätte etwas wichtiges vergessen."

Soubi seufzte. Sein Entschluss dem Kleinen nicht alles von gestern Nacht zu erzählen wird gerade auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„Du verschweigst mir doch nichts, oder Soubi?", fragte Ritsuka in aller Unschuld und sah Soubi mit großen Hundeaugen an.

'_Ah verdammt_', dachte sich Soubi. '_So funktioniert das nicht._'

„Bist du dir sicher das du alles wissen möchtest? Du warst gestern sehr ... ähm zutraulich", beendete Soubi seinen Satz. Ihm fiel einfach kein besseres Wort ein um Ritsukas Verhalten von gestern zu beschreiben.

Der Kleine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was genau meinst du mit _'zutraulich'_?"

„Genau das was ich gesagt habe. Du warst sehr auf körperlichen Kontakt aus."

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht dein komisches Verhalten. Also sag schon was hab ich angestellt?"

„Wieso denkst du das ich was angestellt hast?"

„Wärst du sonst so komisch?"

Soubi atmete tief durch. „Du wolltest das ich dir beweise das ich dich liebe. Du wolltest das ich mit dir ..." Soubi ließ den Rest offen in der Hoffnung das Ritsuka es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde, aber so ein Glück hatte er nicht.

„Nein! Du lügst doch! Ich wollte was genau? Was genau habe ich getan, huh?" Der Kleine war außer sich. Er sprang auf nur um wütend vor dem Sofa auf und ab zu laufen. „Das ist doch alles eine Lüge!"

„Ritsuka beruhige dich wieder. Es ist doch nichts passiert", versuchte Soubi den Kleinen zu beruhigen. Doch das hatte genau den gegenteiligen Effekt.

„_Ist doch nichts passiert?__! _Ich weiß ja nicht was bei dir _nichts _ist, aber ich finde alleine schon deine Behauptung schlimm! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Ritsuka stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Ritsuka! Wo willst du hin?", fragte Soubi während er dem Jungen hinterher hechtete.

„Weg! Lass mich in Ruhe!", wurde er angeschrien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. So sollte das nicht laufen_', dachte Soubi kurze Zeit später als er gegen die Tür gelehnt auf dem Boden saß.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Verdammt!_', fluchte Ritsuka. Er war einfach kopflos aus Soubis Wohnung geflüchtet. Was hatte er sich aber auch nur gedacht? Wo sollte er jetzt hin? Aber vor allem war es wahr was Soubi gesagt hatte? Wollte er gestern wirklich ... Nein nein nein. Alles Lügen!

-End of Chapter Three-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yaay~ Plottwist :p

Und ich hab' immer noch keine Ahnung wo ich hin will ^^'

Aber es werden jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich schneller Updates kommen, da ich jetzt so 'ne tolle Erfindung besitze die sich Tablet nennt xD

Well see ya in next chapter


End file.
